1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a missile launching mechanism, and more particularly to such a launching mechanism for use on board ship.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shipboard missile launching systems have been developed in the past wherein a missile is hermetically sealed in a shipping and launch canister. One system is called the armored box launcher which is a relatively heavy system and provides a relatively small missile capacity (four per launcher). Another scheme is embodied in the vertical launching system which involves extensive retrofit and ship modification. The vertical launching system is expensive, requires dry docking of the ship to effect the retrofit, and requires large internal ship volume. This latter system also adds considerable weight to the ship and, while providing a sizeable missile capacity, reduces other offensive and defensive ship armament capacities.
One such vertical launching system is fully described in U.S. application Ser. No. 153,995, filed May 28, 1980, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,257 for a Strike Down Service Mechanism For A Vertical Launching System, assigned to the assignees of record herein.